onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Hody
Manga vs. Anime Censorship is wrong. Manga is the full scene. The guy is supposed to be bloody and bruised. The anime censors that, so it messes up the picture. Also, the detail on Hody is as awful as always. 21:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The details don't look that much different, and blood isn't an important factor. There's still blood there. It doesn't need to be 100% accurate. It's still accurate. Just leave it be. 21:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Manga looks so much more dramatic. And looking at the guy and how he has a bullet hole in him, and anime hody is carrying a gun, it looks as if he did it. That's just me. Still, manga makes the faces look so much better and the blood looks better. 21:07, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It's very inaccurate. It's SUPPOSED to be brutal. The anime reduces that and makes it look like children's play. Censorship is BAD, and any image with it is inaccurate. 21:07, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The anime still gets the point across. And it's not a clusterfuck of speech bubbles. 21:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The speech bubbles don't detract from anything. The anime gets the point across in a lesser sense. 21:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I think less speech bubbles is better than less blood. 22:01, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Not at all, since less blood makes the scene censored, and therefore wrong. Anybody other then Panda and Nada gonna oppose? 02:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) The scene is also colored, therefore wrong. Don't play that game. 04:23, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Stop trolling or I'm not going to take you seriously. You KNOW what I mean. 04:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC) It's censored but I don't really care. 06:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 21:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) No, I honestly don't. From what I gather, if the scene is different in ANY way, it's wrong. That's ridiculous. 21:43, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Except this is a major difference. The amount of blood missing from the alleged human is gallons worth. Still doesn't change the fact that Hody is drawn poorly. 21:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) The scene is not about the blood. It's about Hody holding up the faux assassin. 21:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... keep ignoring the detail on Hody's face too. Anybody who isn't going to troll gonna post? 21:50, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't see any lack of detail on Hody's face, except for maybe a few lines of shading. These are minor problems, Galaxy. They're not worth reverting back. 21:57, May 14, 2013 (UTC) It's definitely worth reverting back. Minor problems are still problems. 22:19, May 14, 2013 (UTC) As long as a plot image gets its point across, it's fine. Galaxy, you're always so pernickety (if you don't know what that means:http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/pernickety). Anime's never going to be as complexly drawn as manga, it reduces/removes minor details to make animation flow more smoothly. Are really going to make a fuss for every single dot & line lost between media? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 22:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) It's not "fine". Detail loss is a problem. The blood loss is the other major problem though. Censorship is wrong and definitely a problem. We shouldn't allow our images to undermine the scene when the author drew it WITH the blood. 03:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It's not undermining. He's still being stabbed. You're really over-exaggerating with this blood thing. 19:16, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Not at all. Oda wanted it to be bloody, and censoring it is WRONG. 19:22, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ...I don't think Oda has a problem with them removing the blood. Speaking from a subjective point of view, if I was in Oda's shoes, I wouldn't even notice. The Hody is holding the faux assassin. Oda didn't draw the scene for the blood, he drew the scene for the scene. Blood is still there, too. 19:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah..... You don't understand censorship I guess. Will be polling it soon. 19:34, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I understand censorship. I also look past it because it's not a big deal. 20:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm voting for the manga image just because of your last comment, Nada. Censorship is always a big deal and should never exist. SeaTerror (talk) 20:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) "Are we going to poll every image now just because you're unhappy that people are arguing?" Yes, definitely when there is stubbornness involved. Censorship is wrong. 05:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) The anime image can describe the scene and it is only a bit censored so I really don't see a reason why we should use the manga image. 12:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide if we use the manga or anime image. You must have 300 edits to vote and must have been an editor on the wiki for 3 months in order to qualify for the vote. The poll started at 21:04:00 UTC on May 16, 2013, and will ended May 21, 2013 at 21:00:00 (UTC). The poll is now closed. We will use the anime image. Poll Options are below. 1. Use the manga image. # 21:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 13:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # #SeaTerror (talk) 19:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 22:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # # 17:39, May 20, 2013 (UTC) # 21:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) # 2. Use the anime image. # 21:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Not that censored #MasterDeva (talk) 13:42, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 13:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 14:08, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 17:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) (Are we going to poll every image now just because you're unhappy that people are arguing?) # 20:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 08:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC) #海賊☠姫 (talk) 18:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) # 14:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) #